Hit it Hard
by Zephyr Hearts
Summary: There are a lot of mishaps when drinking whiskey; you throw up, pass out, cough... Eli gets drunk, giggles and can't get it up when the time is right. Instead of himself being embarrassed, it's poor Clare who does. Does that stop her?


Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, cool story.

A/N: This was a request of some sort from Aviva Aria. I died laughing when she told me about it and I knew I instantly had to just write it! So, here you are a really funny, smutty one-shot.

There will be alternating POV's between Eli and Clare and Adam.

**This ended up being a co-written story with _Aviva Aria_, the chick is fucking great! So, since she helped me write this, this story is for her! :)**

**IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE END OF THIS ONE-SHOT, PLEASE READ IT!**

**WARNINGS: **VERY,_ VERY_**, VERY DIRTY SEX.**

* * *

><p>Hit it Hard<p>

Summary: There are a lot of mishaps when drinking whiskey; you throw up, pass out, cough... Eli gets drunk, giggles and can't get it up when the time is right. Instead of himself being embarrassed, it's poor Clare who does. Does that stop her?

* * *

><p>"Guys, hurry up! Fiona's party started a long time ago!" Adam called from the bottom of Clare's steps.<p>

"We're coming!" Clare shouted as she tried to fix her hair. I smirked and stood up from her bed and walked behind her, placing my hands on her shoulders. Clare smiled at me through the mirror, and I leaned down and kissed the top of her head. She got up, revealing her entire attire for Fiona's party. She wore one of the blue jean skirts she owns, the shortest one, and a floral shirt with a blue cardigan over it.

"Stop fucking up there! I want to party!" Adam screamed the second I leaned down to kiss her. I sighed and dropped my head onto her shoulder. Clare giggled and said, "Let's go, before he has a heart attack." I nodded and followed Clare out of her room. She walked down the stairs and found Adam sitting on the couch looking bored as ever.

"Are you ready?" He asked annoyingly.

"Yes, we're ready. Let's go." I said.

We walked out of Clare's house and we all climbed into the hearse. The ride to Fiona's condo was pretty quiet, aside from the small giggles from Clare. She was really giddy tonight, I guess because she was excited to be going to her first high school party. When we arrived, I had to park away from the building. Adam was already half way up the stairs by the time Clare and I stepped out of the car.

We walked up the stairs and pushed through the door. The music was really loud and there were a lot of people. Clare gripped my arm and I chuckled. "Clare I'm not going to leave you alone." I said. She nodded and I walked to the kitchen to get something to drink, while Clare trailed behind me like a lost puppy.

"Do you want anything?" I practically had to yell over the music. Clare shook her head and I nodded. I walked up the counter and glanced at the variety of drinks. There were like six bottles of champagne, a few small bottles of different vodka brands (Smirnoff, Gray Goose, Absolut, and some German vodka) and whiskey.

"Are you sure you don't want anything?" I asked as I grabbed a neon green shot glass and poured some whiskey into it. Clare shook her head and she watched in amusement as I downed the dark liquid in one gulp. She wrinkled her nose and I poured another shot and downed in again in one gulp, and then made a face. It's really strong.

"I'm going to go look for Fiona." Clare said.

I nodded and watched her leave. I stood in the kitchen, holding my little neon green shot glass and the bottle of whiskey.

* * *

><p>"Fi!" I shouted from across the room.<p>

She heard me calling her name and she smiled and took Adam's hand and walked across the room towards me. Fiona hugged me and she asked, "What's up? Where's Eli?"

"He's um, drinking." I responded.

"Oh, that's Eli for you." Adam chuckled.

I smiled faintly and sighed shakily. Fiona frowned, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Adam can you get him away from the bar for me, I have to talk to Fiona." Adam nodded and he kissed Fiona on the cheek before walking away and headed to the kitchen.

"Okay what's up?" Fiona asked.

"Okay, so I think tonight is the night that I take things farther with Eli." I shouted over the music. I was pretty grateful that nobody could hear me say this. Fiona smiled and she leaned in and whispered in my ear, "Are you sure?"

I nodded.

"I just hope I don't do something embarrassing." I blushed as many possible things of embarrassment could happen flashed in my mind.

"It's nothing to worry about, just be calm, and enjoy the moment. If you like it, Eli will like it, and vice versa." Fiona said. I smiled and she did too, and she placed a hand on my shoulder, and squeezed, giving me some sort of boost of confidence.

"You're so wise," I hugged her tightly, the nerves tearing apart at my stomach. I scanned the crowd for Eli's dark mop of hair; I needed to make sure he wasn't doing anything particularly stupid at the moment. I did, after all, want him to make it to the end of the night.

Alli strutted past me, pissed at my new friendship with Fiona; Jenna stumbled behind her, obviously drunk, and to think that she was a mother.

"CLAARE-BEEAAR." her voice grated against my eardrums, "Look at you, so _sexay,_ I didn't think that little Saint Clare could wear a skirt like that."

I hated her, after everything she did, the rumors she started, stealing KC and those awful nicknames. I just wish I had never met her. Fiona sneered at Jenna, obviously disgusted by the way she was behaving, and perhaps, more likely, by her trashy-cowgirl-pop-star look.

"Where's KC?" I asked hurriedly, I wanted to get her away from me as fast as possible.

"Somewhere around here, his mom has Illana for the weekend, letting us have a break—oh, I'm gonna be—" I moved out of the way and pushed her towards the trash can letting the skank who had at one point ruined my life empty her stomach as I held her hair.

"You're too nice Clare." Fiona came up next to me with Alli by her side, a worried look spreading across her face, I could tell she was hoping she didn't have to take of the drunk girl the entire night. I rubbed Jenna's back in soothing circles and out of my peripheral vision saw Adam and Eli make their way towards us. I sent Jenna in Alli's direction once I was sure her stomach contents were completely empty and told her to take her to the master bathroom and let her shower.

I turned to Fiona one last time, pleading with my eyes for some alone time with Eli, I got a wink in return.

"Hey Blue Eyes," He was drunk, the whiskey strong on his breath. "Have I told you how beautiful and sexy and wonderful you are? It's my Graduation you know, I'm drunk. Happy Graduation to ME!"

"He had a few shots." Adam explained, as he put his arm around Fiona's waist, and kissed her cheek. Fiona smiled at him before looking concerned at Eli.

"Is he always such a frolicy drunk?" She asked pointedly. "He legit is behaving like he wants to skip through a meadow, slide down a rainbow, and chase butterflies."

I just shrugged, not really worried about how much he drank. This isn't the first time I saw him like this, the first anniversary of Julia's death he drank himself to the point where I thought we needed to pump his stomach, but he was just as happy then as he was now, with the obvious improvement of being conscious.

I looked at Fiona again having another eye conversation. She nudged her head into the direction of the guest room and gave me a wink.

"You are an amazing guy ADAM!" Eli smiled at Adam before kissing him full on the lips, his hands were holding onto the other boy's shoulders as he covered his mouth. "I love you."

"Hey, Adam, I got it from here." He smiled graciously as I pulled Eli against me, allowing his heavier form to press against my side, an obvious erection pushing into my hip as he nuzzled my neck.

"You smell good Clare." Eli groaned against my skin and I pulled him with me into Fiona's guest bedroom. He caressed my thigh and breathed in my scent." I want to put my face between your thighs."

I kissed him and pressed him into the wall, not bothering to worry about someone walking in on us. His lips were soft and wet against mine and his tongue tasted distinctly like whiskey as it slid between my lips. His hands, which were kind of cold, slid around my waist and downwards, cupping my bottom as he pressed me closer to him.

"Eli." I tried to get rid of the nervousness in my voice. "This is it; I want you to be my first."

He giggled.

* * *

><p>Everything was foggy, wobbly, like I was looking at everything through a hand held camera, the type that they use in that movie Cloverfield, Clare was in my arms looking so beautiful and intense, and I just couldn't take it anymore, without even hearing what she had said I laughed.<p>

"I'm serious Eli; I want you to take my virginity." I stopped laughing immediately and tried to focus on her.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" She just smiled as a response and pressed against me again, letting her breasts flatten against my chest.

I squeezed her ass playfully as I rubbed against her.

"Can I lick you?" The words just slipped out of my mouth and before she could answer I slid my tongue across her collar bone and started unbuttoning her blouse, looking forward to the lacy purple bra I had seen her wearing earlier in the evening.

She slid my shirt upwards, slipping her hands up my chest and pulling the shirt over my head before smoothing her petite soft hands across my shoulders.

When I finally had her shirt unbuttoned and her breasts in front of me I couldn't help but touch every inch of skin in front of me. The luminescent, pearly, soft skin was warm. She was beautiful, and perfect, and entirely Clare. I fell in love all over again.

She shrugged her shirt off of her shoulders and tugged at my belt, stripping me of my pants in a matter of seconds. I slid her skirt down, not even bothering to unbutton it. She was wearing matching panties, I was in heaven.

I pressed against her again, trying to get some friction and was surprised to hear Clare groan in disappointment, her hand slipping down my belly and into my shorts to find...nothing.

FUCK!

I must be really drunk if I can't get hard.

She wrapped her fingers around my cock, stroking my semi hard length, attempting and ultimately failing at getting a rise out of my body.

I wanted to cry, I was shocked she hadn't yet.

I was supposed to take her virginity and I couldn't even get it up.

Clare slid my boxers down before following and crouching to her knees. She licked around the crown of my cock, her fingers grasping the base as she slid her hot wet mouth down my length.

I cried out at the perfection of this moment, until I realized I still wasn't getting any harder. She released my semi flaccid erection with a slight pop and frowned up at me.

"Eli? You've never had this problem before." She slid her bra from her body in some act of desperation it seemed, hoping that her bare breasts would cause the alcohol in my system to stop taking a toll on my body.

I pulled her to her feet, and kissed her again.

"We will take care of you first." I pushed her against the mattress and slid to the foot of the bed, taking her panties with me, spreading her milky thighs and staring into the depths of her pussy. I kissed both of her thighs and licked around her slit, sucking her juices into my mouth as I spread her wide. My lips moved upwards and latched onto her clitoris as I teased her opening with my finger, letting the digit slip in past the second knuckle. She was soaking wet, and warm, and unbelievably tight.

"I love you, Clare"

* * *

><p>I opened the door to the guest bedroom at Fiona's place in search of the extra set of clothes I normally kept there, it was well after two in the morning and everyone else had headed home. I wasn't really expecting to see my two best friends completely nude and going at it at my girlfriend's apartment. I normally avoided Clare and Eli after they've been alone together for too long, they turned into that clingy couple that starts to look like each other, if alone for more than five hours together.<p>

To see Clare lying on her back, her breasts in her hands and Eli's dark head between her thighs surprised me, it turned me on more than I had expected. I could feel my nipples harden as I watched them together so intimately. I had the worse set of penis envy as I watched Eli lick Clare to the point where she was thrashing and moaning. I could see one of his hands snake down his belly and his arm moved rhythmically as he jacked himself off to a full erection.

I gasped when he stood up to crawl over her body. I had never seen such vulnerability from either of my friends and I flushed in arousal.

"Adam? What are you-" Fiona stepped into the room shocked as well to see our friends in this position. Eli turned around, not at all concerned with his nudity, though he did try to block Clare from view as she shot up, snapping her legs shut immediately.

"Hi." Clare turned bright pink, her hair was mused and sexy and her large breasts were hanging freely. Fiona's eyes had widened and dilated as she watched Clare's innocent act. I knew she had a girl crush on Holly J, but I had no clue her attraction to girls had extended to include Clare.

Eli saw the way Fiona was looking at Clare and smirked.

"She is sexy, isn't she." He let Fiona's eyes drift across both of their bodies, "Maybe once Clare and I become more comfortable we will ask you to join, but until then could you-"

I pulled Fiona from the room, shocked and turned on. I kissed her.

* * *

><p>"That was a little embarrassing." Clare whispered.<p>

"It's okay." I breathed as I kissed and sucked on her neck, trying to get her comfortable again. My mind was still a little fuzzy, but I had managed to get my cock up. Clare pulled my head to hers and she kissed me, her lips covering mine and her tongue slipping between my lips needly. I moaned as her hands moved down my body and she swatted my hand away from my cock and she wrapped hers around my dick. I groaned in the kiss and thrust into her hand as she jerked me off. I pulled my lips back and groaned when she squeezed my cock.

"Clare, I want to fuck you." I growled as I reached down and slipped two of my fingers inside her tight pussy.

She whimpered in response and she pumped her fist faster, as I thrust my fingers faster inside her.

"Now Eli, I want you now." She moaned.

I pulled my fingers out and groaned.

"I don't think I have a condom." I nearly complained. Clare bit her lip.

"I thought you knew I was on the pill."

"Right, right." I laughed nervously. I got on top of her and watched as she bit her lip as I slowly entered her, being careful not to hurt her. Clare whimpered as I continued to thrust into her. My eyes rolled back and I groaned. She was really fucking tight and so warm and wet.

"This will hurt." I whispered as I felt that bundle of nerves pressing against my cock. Clare nodded and she held onto my hips. I pushed passed her resistance and Clare moaned in pain.

I didn't even wait for her to adjust, I slowly thrust my hips, and she whimpered and moaned in pain.

"E-Eli it hurts!" She cried.

"It'll get better." I whispered as I kissed and sucked on her earlobe. Clare whined in my ear and I moaned in response. She felt so good around my cock, and I wondered if I was able to last. Clare thrust her hips up and I groaned. She did it again as I continued to thrust into her.

"Faster." She breathed.

I moved up and placed my hands on either side of her head and began thrusting my hips faster and harder against her. Clare moaned and arched her back; her hands gripped the pillows beneath her head. I smirked and thrust my cock deeper inside her.

"AH!" Clare cried out.

"You feel so good Clare. Mmm—your pussy is so tight, so wet." I moaned in her ear. Clare whimpered in response and I flipped us over so she was on top of me.

"Eli!" She shrieked. I grabbed her ass and thrust my hips fast and hard. Clare arched her back and I nearly lost it when she started to play with her clit and her breast with her free hand. I gripped her hips and groaned. Her walls were beginning to tighten around my cock.

"Fuck, Clare I'm about to cum." I moaned.

"Don't pull out," She moaned, "I want you to – ah! – I want you to come inside me." Clare tugged on her nipple and rubbed her clit faster. I breathed heavily and the grip on her hips turned into a bruising grip and my eyes rolled back into my head as I spilled my cum inside her, her walls clenching, she was close, but I just couldn't hold on any longer.

I felt bad, she didn't get to cum, so I did the next best thing and pulled Clare off of my dick, moving her so she had a thigh on either side on my head and I sucked my release from her body, pushing my tongue into her and fishing out my spunk as I worked at her clit with a finger, her hands tugging and twisting at her nipples in an almost painful way. I could feel the muscles of her inner thighs tensing around my head as she started rocking against my face, I breathed in the heady scent between her legs and nipped and sucked at her nether lips, trying to get her off. I slid two fingers into her, rubbing at her g-spot as her entire body went stiff and her face contorted.

She moaned my name loudly as her inner walls clenched around my fingers, her juices spilling out of her and down my chin as I licked them up.

She came back down from her high and fell onto her side against the pillows, leaning down to kiss me she whispered against my lips.

"That was amazing."

* * *

><p>"Well, it seems like Clare was enjoying herself." Fiona giggled.<p>

"Yeah, now, where were we?" I asked as I pulled her away from the door of the guest room and shoved her hard against the wall. Fiona gasped and wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me to her for a kiss. I slipped my tongue between her lips and let my hands wander all over her sexy body. Fiona's back arched as my hand purposely brushed past her breast.

She stroked her tongue against mine and moaned in the kiss when I cupped her breast and gave it a gentle squeeze through her thin shirt. Fiona pulled her mouth back and I took that chance to start kissing her jawline, neck and slightly exposed shoulder. Fiona gripped my shoulders and I groaned when she slipped her fingers through the hair on the back of my neck and tugged on the roots.

I pulled away and lifted her shirt over her head, not giving a rat's ass that we weren't in a room. She didn't seem to mind either. I unhooked her bra and she hissed when the cold air came in contact with her chest, and her nipples instantly hardened. I dipped down and sucked her nipple into my mouth, swirling my tongue around the bud.

"Ohh!" Fiona moaned. I licked a wet line to her neglected breast and licked her other nipple. Fiona arched herself into me and I reached up and groped her breast.

"Ahh, Adam!"

I kissed down her body and sucked on her belly button, and then kissed each of her hip bones before I licked a wet line up her body, her chest, neck, and finally dove into her mouth. Fiona moaned in the kiss and pressed her chest into mine. Our kiss grew sloppy and very rushed. I moved us back and we somehow ended up on the floor.

I felt Fiona fumble with something between us and when I pulled back to look, she had already unbuttoned and unzipped her skirt. I smirked and pulled it down, along with her lacy panties. I reached up and brushed the tips of my fingers over her wet center.

"You're so wet, Fi." I whispered.

She moaned and whined and arched her hips, trying to get me to touch her where her body craved the most attention.

Fiona reached down and grabbed my hand pushing my fingers inside her.

"Like that Adam." I could feel a gushing between my legs, like someone just turned the faucet on. I watched Fiona's beautiful face as I pumped my fingers between her thighs.

"Oh god, Adam," I smiled; she really liked what I was doing. "My room, NOW."

I pouted when she pushed my hands away from her crotch and grabbed her clothes, running towards her bedroom, chasing after her desperate for some form of release. We made it to her room and I caught her around the waist, pulling her into me and falling with her into the soft mattress.

She pushed me off of her and sat up.

"Strip" she demanded, throwing her clothing off of the side of the bed and staring at me. I immediately got to my feet, pushing my pants down my hips as well as my boxers. I pulled my shirt over my head and stood in front of her in just my bindings, I swallowed and looked away from her.

Fiona's eyes wandered over my body, she tried to reach for me and I took a step back. I felt like crying. She was so beautiful and I was so wrong.

I swallowed, trying to control my tears.

"Adam?" Fi tied to convince me to undress farther. "You are so beautiful, I don't care that you have a girl's body, I love the man that you are."

She got up off the bed and went towards her dresser.

"I bought this a few months ago when I went shopping with Clare when I was home for spring break. I thought you might like it." She pulled out a strap-on dildo, with skin tone that matched exactly to mine. "Until you get a real one, I hope this will do."

I took it in my hands and looked down, finding it to be double sided, so it would fit inside me and bring me off as I fucked her. I was at a loss of words.

"I love you Fiona."

She smiled as she pulled me into her arms.

"I love you too Adam." Together we fell back onto the bed, kissing and touching. I let her unravel my bindings and tentatively she massaged my breasts, pulling at my nipples and kissing my cleavage. I did the same to her, knowing exactly how to make her respond to me.

I moved between her thighs, kissing and sucking at the skin there before probing at her entrance.

She whined above me and threaded her fingers through my hair, pulling me up so I could lie on top of her.

She pushed me onto my back seconds later and slid down to respond in kind to the sticky wetness between my legs. She sucked on my clit and pushed two fingers into me, massaging my g-spot before pumping her fingers. My body began to tighten, I could feel a tingling between my legs and reached up and twisted at my nipples. I cried out as the dam burst, loving the feeling of Fiona's tongue licking up my juices.

"Adam?" She had moved off the bed and stood with the phallice in her hands. "Are you ready?"

I climbed off the bed to stand beside her.

"Yeah, I am." I stepped into the harness slid the introverted end between my lower lips, groaning as it filled me. I no longer felt empty as I strapped the dick onto my body. Grinning as I pushed Fiona against the wall and rubbed the tip of my erection against her hip.

She moaned.

"Fill me with your big cock Adam, I want it in me."

So I did. I had never felt more masculine in my life as I watched my dick fill Fiona's wet pussy. I was so turned on, every thrust into her I could feel my own cock pressing up into me, searching for the right place to press against to make me cum. I was moaning and crying out along with her as I pumped my dick into her wet slit.

"Oh God," she wrapped herself completely around me, enveloping me in her heat as she clung to my back, scraping her nails over my shoulders. I could feel my body tightening again and wanted to hear her scream my name before I came again.

"Adam," she cried out as I hit a rather sensitive spot. "Harder. Faster. More"

She needed me, so I fucked her. I felt her thighs begin to tremble and moved faster, pressing my dick entirely into her tight snatch. Fucking her until she cried out my name, her voice hoarse from the constant cries of pleasure, I came with her, my body tightening and convulsing as her cunt milked my cock.

I was able to make it onto the bed before I collapsed entirely, pulling her off of my dick and lying beside her pulling her against me and the covers over us before I passed out.

* * *

><p>The next morning when I turned over to turn off my alarm I missed it and hit the bedside table, annoyed that it had magically move from its normal spot next to my bed, it took me a moment to realize that the squawking I was hearing wasn't the sound of my alarm but an angry bird sitting on the ledge of the window. I turned over, pulling the covers over my head and burying myself into the darkness when I came into contact with something warm and hard. I rubbed my head as I pulled the covers down again and looked for the object lying in my bed with me. Eli.<p>

I sat up quickly. We were at Fiona's, I had lost my virginity and my parents had no idea where I was. I climbed over Eli to take a look at the alarm clock. 1:00 pm.

I was in so much trouble. I got out of bed, searching for my skirt and finding it under the bed and searched for my phone, no text messages or calls.

Post divorce, no one cares.

I put my phone on the bedside table and climbed over Eli laying my body across his cuddling into his warmth.

"Clare?" He woke up groggy. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

I wrinkled my nose teasingly at his morning breath as he leaned down to kiss me. He flipped us over so I was on my back and started tickling me.

"How are you not hung-over?" I tried to kick him away laughing and squealing as he reached my tickle spots.

"I'm just perfect," he mumbled into my skin, his fingers stopped moving and he crushed me into the mattress.

We had no warning as the door burst open and Fiona came in and jumped onto the bed beside us, Adam following close behind. He took one look at our bare shoulders and crinkled his nose.

"Put some clothes on." He tossed me Eli's shirt from the night before and kicked Eli's boxers onto the bed. "You guys make me sick."

Fiona laughed as Eli put the underwear on under the covers and I shrugged the shirt on without flashing my bare breasts. I took a close look at Fiona, she seemed really happy, and when our eyes met I knew that last night had been a first for her and Adam as well.

"Good night?"Sshe whispered into my hair as she hugged me.

"Great night," I smiled, laughing when Eli rested his chin on my shoulder, leaning over to give me a kiss on the cheek. Adam crawled onto the bed beside Fiona and leant against the headboard. "And you?"

"Fantastic."

End

* * *

><p>Before you guys start spazzing, Aviva Aria posted this story on her sight as well, so there was no stealing involved. We wrote this story together! So, there you go. This was great, I LOVED having her help, and I hope you guys love what we came up with!<p>

We are going to have a collaberation site, it will be called AvivaHearts, and this story will be moved to the site next tuesday or so.

Reviews are welcome, please feel free to leave them!

**Important note: This will be my last post for a long time. I won't have a computer for a long time, so I'm going under a short hiatus. Not my fault, get over it.**


End file.
